Swifty Sam
by kdanielle123
Summary: This is a series of imagines I've moved from Tumblr to here. It takes every Taylor Swift song, and I write an imagine with Sam Winchester based on it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is a series that I write on my Tumblr, and I thought it would be fun to bring it over here. So basically I'm taking every Taylor Swift song and making a Sam imagine out of it. I've got quite a few done. If you've seen it on Tumblr, yes it is mine. I'm not stealing anyone's work. Anyways, I'm watching Great British Menu. Enjoy the first imagine!

Tim McGraw

It was that Summer before college when it all happened. I had stopped hunting completely during that summer. I was even going to college in the Fall. I helped with research at my adoptive father's, Bobby Singer, house.

"Have you told your John and Dean?" I ask as we lay in the grass by the lake nearby.

"No, not yet." He says. I lean up on my elbows.

"You're going to have to tell them sometime."

"I know."

"You're not just going to spring it on them when you leave for Stanford. Are you?"

"I just might."

"Sam!"

Sam was headed off to Stanford that Summer, while I was headed off to a state school in South Dakota. I wasn't super smart like Sam, but I had more support on going to college than Sam did. I had a full ride to my college, and Bobby fully supported and encouraged my decision. He was even supportive of me and Sam being sort of a thing. Dean would probably be all for Sam going to college, but John is a different story all together.

"You deserve to get out of this life, Sam. I've done it."

"Yeah, but your dad isn't John Winchester." I laid my head on Sam's chest.

"What's going to happen between us?" I ask after a while of silence.

"Long distance relationships don't work all that well, Y/N."

"We already kind of do it."

"We still see each other a lot, but I don't know when we'll be able to see each other again."

"You'll come back to Bobby's right?" Silence. "You don't think you'll come back." I say sadly.

"If things go bad between me and my father, I don't think I'll be able to."

We laid there for a few hours with our playlist playing softly in the background. This summer had been the best summer of my life. No hunting and I had Sam, but summer was quickly coming to a close. That's when our song came on.

"Get up!" I say standing up.

"Why?" He asks sitting up.

"I want to dance."

So that's what we did. We danced and danced that night till we couldn't anymore. Few weeks later I was heading off to college, and Sam was there to see me off.

"So this is it?" I ask with tears in my eyes.

"I guess."

"I don't want this to end."

"I'll keep in contact. I just don't think a long distance relationship will work." I nod. We hug. I got into my truck and drove off. That was the last time I saw Sam in 4 years.

The years went by. I finished college and still stayed out of college. Sam had kept his promise for a while, but after he got with Jess, he forgot about me. It broke my heart but life went on. I didn't date after that summer. Nobody was Sam. After college, I got myself a job and lived in Sioux Falls. I visited my father often, but I never saw Sam nor Dean. I had heard Sam went back into hunting and it hurt. He wanted so badly to leave the life. Before he stopped talking to me, he told me how much he loved Jess. I just felt like that if I was to see him again, I would go right back into the life, and everything I built would have been for nothing.

That was before I got the letter.

I got home after work one day to find a letter on my doorstep with my name written on it. I instantly recognized the handwriting. The letter asked me to go to the lake that night. I knew that there was no turning back after this. If I was to go to that lake, everything would be different.

Love won over in the end.

I drove to the lake and found the old pick-up truck me and Sam used to use when we went out. I smiled.

"Can't believe that old thing is still working." I say to myself.

"Yeah, Bobby keeps in good working order." I turn and see the man who had won my heart long before that summer. He pushed a few buttons on his phone that started playing our song. "Care to dance?"

Well, there you go guys! I don't know how often I'll update this, but it'll always ben on a Sunday. Hence the name: Swifty Sam Sunday! I enjoy this series, and I hope people on here will like it too. I hope y'all have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	2. Picture to Burn

Hey guys! I am back with another chapter of Swifty Sam Sundays! I finally brought it back! I don't know if anyone has been wanting more of this, but I wanted to add another chapter. I'm about to head off to work soon. I honestly can't believe I go back to school in like 2 weeks. It's my last year. Well, I'm watching Chris Stuckman on YouTube. Enjoy the chapter!

Picture to Burn

"Y/N?" I hear Sam ask coming into the dungeon. I currently had a trashcan filled with stuff and a box of matches. "What are you doing?"

"Burning some stuff." I say getting ready to strike a match.

"Why are you burning this stuff?" He held up the sweatshirt I used to wear all the time. "I thought you loved this shirt?"

"I did, but now I hate it."

"Y/N, what is going on?"

"Brian broke up with me, so I'm burning everything."

"You two broke up?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yep, he went after some bleach blonde bimbo."

"Are you okay? I know you really liked him."

"Oh yeah I'm fine. That's why I'm burning everything. He asked for some of this stuff back, but he's never getting any of it back. Especially the sweatshirt."

"Well, good for you, Y/N." I lit the match I had and threw it into the trashcan. Me and Sam stood there for a little bit. "Hey, Y/N?"

"Hmmm?"

"He definitely messed up."

"Yeah, he should've asked for the sweatshirt back before he broke up with me. Did he really think he was getting it back when he broke up with me?"

"Not just that. He decided he didn't want to be with an amazing person." I smiled.

"Yeah, he seriously messed up." Silence. "Hey, Sam?" He turned and looked at me. "Do you wanna go get coffee after this?"

"Wow, you bounce back quickly."

"It gives us time to plan revenge on Brian."

Later that night, Brian found his beloved truck keyed, with flat tires, busted headlights, and a huge dent in the side of it on the driver's side.

To Be Continued...

Well, there you go guys! Another imagine for y'all to enjoy. Let me know what y'all thought. Do y'all like these? Is this something you want to see more from me? Am I wasting my time? Let me know. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	3. Teardrops on My Guitar

Hey guys! I know I've been gone. Classes are kicking my butt at the moment. I should be getting into a groove here soon, so please stick with me. This is an imagine I've written a while back. I just wanted to put something up for you guys. Alright I love you guys. Enjoy the chapter!

Teardrops on My Guitar

"Next up is our very own, Y/N Y/L/N!" Todd,the open mic night announcer, says. I've only been working at this bar for about a month, but I've become sort of a local celebrity in this part of Lebanon. I grab my guitar and get on the stage. We have a pretty big turn out tonight. More and more have come to hear me perform, which is nice.

"Hey ya'll! I've got a new song for you tonight." I say as I get set up. "Actually, its one of the first songs I wrote. It needed to be cleaned up." I say taking a seat and start strumming my guitar. "I hope you like it."

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Flashback

"Hey, Y/N." I hear the familiar voice of my best friend.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Are you going to the Homecoming dance?"

"I wasn't. I thought we were going to do our tradition when big school things go on."

"Well, there's that new girl Kate, and I was thinking about asking her. We were talking in study hall about it."

"Oh." I had been silently hoping he was going to ask me, but he'll never ask me.

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's damn funny  
But I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

"Then Dean fell flat on his face." I bust out laughing at the story Sam was telling me.

"Hey, Sam." I hear a female voice say by us. I look up and see a girl with long brown hair wearing a sundress.

"Oh, hey, Kate. Y/N this is Kate. Kate this is my best friend Y/N." Sam says introducing us. Kate extends her hand to me. I shake it and give a fake smile. "I invited Kate to eat with us. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine." This was the beginning of the downward spiral of our friendship.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Present

I looked up from my guitar to see two men walk into the bar that I haven't seen, which is unusual. This bar doesn't get many new people, and I'm the bartender.

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

Flashback

"Hey, Sam. I was thinking that this Friday we should go see that movie The Matrix. I've heard that its really good."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Y/N. Me and Kate are already going to go, but you can come to if you want." Me and Sam had this tradition of going to the movies the last weekend of every month.

"No, it's fine. You two have fun." I say sadly.

"Hey, Sam." I hear Kate say as she came over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, Y/N."

"Hey, Kate. I'll see you two later." I say gathering my books together and headed off to Chemistry.

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

"Hey, Jane. Can I sit with you?" I ask walking over to my Chemistry lab partner. She looks up at me surprised.

"Yeah, of course." I take a seat across from her. "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you sitting with Sam?"

"He's too busy with his girlfriend. He hasn't talked to me in a week. I just sit there and eat, while they are romantic and cute."

"Why haven't you told him how you feel?"

"He's clearly caught up with her to want to be with me. Plus they're happy. I don't want to ruin that."

"You're too good for him. He lost the best thing he ever had." I smile sadly and start eating my lunch. This was the first of many lunches I would have with Jane instead of Sam.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Present

I almost did a double take when I recognized the taller of the two men. It just had to be the man who this song is about didn't it. It just had to be Sam Winchester. I assume that's his older brother Dean. I never met Dean. He was never around when I came over to Sam's hotel room. I faltered for a second but continued my song.

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight  
'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

Flashback

"Y/N Y/L/N?" I hear a voice behind me ask. I turn around and see James Scott, the captain of the basketball team.

"Yeah, that's me." I say.

"I'm looking for tutoring in Chemistry, and Mrs. Jernigan said that you would make for a good tutor." I see Sam out of the corner of my eye looking at us.

"Yeah, I can tutor you. Meet me in the library after school." I say.

"Thanks so much." I smile as he walks away.

He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into

"Hey, Y/N?" I turn and see Sam standing behind me with a single rose. Him and Kate had just broke up. He caught her cheating on him. "I know we haven't talked in a couple of months…"

"Not for my lack of trying."

"And I'm sorry for that. I was just wondering if you would like to do our old tradition again for prom night?"

"Y/N, are you ready? Oh, Sam right?" James asks coming over to me. "I'm James. Y/N has told me about you."

"All good things I hope." Sam says defeated.

"Well, considering you just ignored her after getting a girlfriend, I don't have a very high opinion of you. She still seems to though." Sam looks deeply hurt by that.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm already going to Prom with James." I loop my arm with James, and we walk away. I got sick the night of prom, which turned out to be lucky for me because James went to a party that some people came to and attacked and killed everyone. I would have died that night. I went to Sam's place the next day, but Sam had left. I was alone. I lost my boyfriend and my ex-best friend.

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

Present

I put my guitar down and walked off the stage. I went back to the bar to finish my shift for the night. I had never forgotten about Sam. That summer, I learned how to play guitar, and I wrote that song.

"I never knew you played guitar." I hear that same familiar voice say.

"I learned after you left." I say.

"I'm sorry I never said goodbye."

"We weren't on speaking terms at the time."

"I hurt you, and I can't forgive myself for that." Silence.

"It's the end of the month." Sam's head snaps up. "My shift ends at eight." He smiles. No more fake smiles.

* * *

There you guys go another one down! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I know I haven't been around in a bit. I'm almost done with the next chapter of A Whole New World, but who knows how long that's going to take me. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	4. A Place in this World

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite a bit. School has been driving me up a wall, and now I'm sick because of the Supernatural Con I went to. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this imagine!

A Place in This World

"Is anyone sitting here?" I hear a voice say next to me. I shake my head and gestured for him to sit. He sets his things down and takes his seat. The guy turns to say something to me, but the bell rings.

"Alright, welcome students. This is Comp One. If you are not in this class, please leave now. Someone actually got up and left. "With that out of the way, I'm going to give you your first assignment. You're going to write a one page essay about the person you are sitting by. This is due next Friday, so you have this week and a weekend to find out about your partner. You can talk with your partner after class. Right now we're going to go over the syllabus." The rest of the class period was boring like all syllabus days. Finally, the bell rang, and we started to pack up.

"So, I have a pretty busy week, but I'm free on Saturday to meet up." The guy says.

"Saturday works for me." I say.

"Sam, by the way." He says holding his hand out.

"Y/N."

"Meet in the library at 10?"

"Sounds good." Sadly, me and Mr. Sam didn't have any other classes together, which doesn't really surprise me since I'm undeclared. Saturday rolled around, and I was seriously looking forward to this. Sam was seriously good looking. I went inside and didn't see Sam. I really hope he doesn't stand me up. I went over to the cafe and got a coffee. I walk back to the entrance and see Sam walking in. "Hey!" I say going over to him.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm a little late. I was doing some homework and lost track of time."

"It's fine. Do you want coffee?"

"Got my own." He says holding a mug.

"Well, then let's go find a table." We walk into a more secluded area of the library. "So first things first I guess: your family and where you come from." Sam's smile fell. "If this isn't-"

"No, it's not terrible, or at least not all of it. I have the best older brother one could ask for. He took care of me my entire life, and he took it hard when I wanted to come here. My dad was not around a lot because he works so much. Dean, my brother, went into business with dad, and they just expected me to fall in line. That's never been me though."

"I feel for you. I had to work hard to get here. My parents basically kicked me out. I am here on scholarship. I'm an only child, so I've never really had anyone."

"I'm here on scholarship too." We sat in silence for a bit. "So, what's your major?"

"I'm actually undeclared for someone who is here on scholarship. If I wasn't kicked out, I might not have gone to college at all."

"What do you like?"

"Well, that's the thing. Do I want to go for something I love, or go for something that I could easily make a living on."

"There's always that old saying: if you do something you love, you will never work a day in your life. So the question is:" He leans in. "What are you passionate about?"

"I don't know honestly. That's why I'm undeclared."

"Well, I found what I'm doing this semester." I gave him a questioning look. "I'm going to help you find what you're most passionate about."

"You don't have to do that Sam."

"I want to though. It'll be fun, and it'll help you in the long run."

"Thanks Sam."

"People need to look after each other." That whole semester me and Sam did pretty much everything. I did finally figure out what I want to do: Journalism. Writing has always been something I've been good at. Now, it's time to make it a career. The next semester was when everything went downhill though. Sam met Jess, and things were never the same. I graduated and went to work for a newspaper in Los Angeles. Years later, one of the biggest stories I have written to date was about the serial killers Sam and Dean Winchester. I guess it's a good thing we never kept up with each other.

* * *

Well, there you go guys! Another one in the books. I'll be updating A Whole New World very soon. We're to the Season 2 finale of that story, which is mind blowing for me. I can't believe we've come that far in that story. Anyways, leave your thoughts and comments below. I hope you guys have an amazing day. Bye guys!


End file.
